Cherise the Chocolate Cupcake Fairy Story
By Megan Maylor Chapter one: a new week begins "I can see Cupcake Town!" said Rachel Walker. she glared at many cupcake shops that she likes. 'Yep. not far now. Rachel.' said Kirsty Tate. it was the Halloween holidays in Wetherbury Village and Tippington Town. and Rachel and Kirsty were sent to Cupcake Town by their parents for a week and to try some Flavored Cupcakes out. and then go home after a week. whatever icy Jack Frost caused mishief. Rachel and Kirsty always help. "Girls," said Mr Walker. "I wonder if we start with Chocolate Cupcake. Mrs Tate will love it. then tomorrow we will try out Vanilla cupcake." "Fine!" the girls said. they still started whispering lots of secrets about their fairy friends. they saw lots of "learn cupcake recipes"- Chocolate, Vanilla, Red Velvet, Strawberry, Rainbow, Lemon-lime and Orange. the sky is calm and the clouds are all white. the girls hopped off the ferry and went to their parents. "I wonder we could meet some new fairies today."whispered Kirsty to Rachel. "it's so exciting!" "Girls!" said Mr Tate. "We find a taxi! come on- it's time to go to the sweet hotel!" Chapter two: bad chocolatelicoius! The girls and their parents got into the taxi and the driver drived the girls and their parents to the sweet hotel. then they went to record their rooms. 'Hi. said 'the lady. "just remind you. how many days are you going to stay here?" "Hi, I'm here to stay for a couple of days. this is Rachel. and this is Kirsty." said Mrs Tate. "Mum." said Rachel."can we go to the chocolate cupcake shop now?" "Sure. sweetie." said Mrs Walker. then Rachel and Kirsty went off to bake some Chocolate Cupcakes. In the Baking room... "Hi guys. and welcome to our baking class!" said a lady. "I'm Robyn Dash. and today we will be making some Chocolate cupcakes! so I've some ingredients: 3 eggs, sugar, self-raising flour. milk. butter, hot chocolate powder. sweets, lemonade, then some decorations: icing and cherries," Robyn handed the class some ingredients to make that delicious cupcakes. or Chocolatelicious. because it was made out of chocolate! when the cake was finished. everyone tasted it. "It tastes bad!" said Tom. uuuuugggghhhhhhhh! screamed emily, holding her nose. this chocolate cupcake is rotten! ew whimped kirsty covering her nose with her hand. "I'm sorry." said Robyn. "it must be a bad batch of ingredients. I'll go and fetch another one for all of you." Kirsty and Rachel looked at each other. could this be the work of Jack Frost and his goblins? then someone appeared behind the window. 'Oh, Rachel. look!' whispered Kirsty. "it's a fairy!" Chapter three: OFF TO FAIRY LAND! She has long, brown hair held back by a dark brown hairband, she wears a brown shirt and a dark brown skirt. she also wears red ballet flats. her red wings shimmered in the sun. "Hello, girls," she said in a slivery voice. "I'm Cherise the Chocolate Cupcake Fairy. we need your help! will you two come to fairyland with me?" 'yes,' said Rachel. then Cherise cast a spell and the girls were off to fairyland. "Hello, girls!" said the fairies. "Girls. this is my Cupcake flavor fairies." said Cherise. she pointed her wand to each of them. "Vivienne the Vanilla Cupcake Fairy, Tomira the Red Velvet Cupcake Fairy, Sylvie the Strawberry Cupcake Fairy. Jacquelyn the Rainbow Cupcake Fairy. Lynette the Lemon-Lime Cupcake Fairy and Alisa the Orange Cupcake Fairy." "you see, we have all seven flavored cupcakes. and we've got a cupcake room to keep our cupcakes safe. now our cupcakes are gone; cupcakes are stolen, last night Jack Frost and his 7 goblins broke into our cupcake room and stole them. without them, cupcakes won't be yummy." Said Sylvie. "Will you help me get my cupcake back first?" asked Cherise, 'of course,' said Kirsty. the fairy waved her wand and she and the girls flew up into the air. and all the other fairies who is left behind were shouting "Good luck!" to them. then they disappeared in a black hole. Chapter four: SHHHHHHHHHHH When they opened their eyes. they found theirselves in the icy garden in the snowy dirt. Rachel is shivering with cold winds. "Shh. come on!" Cherise replied in a low voice. they opened the icy blue door and they tiptoed into the ice castle, trying not to make any noise, They were in the great hall now- and Cherise saw a brown cupcake- that's her cupcake! "that's my cupcake!" whispered Cherise. "let's get it!" Rachel tried to get the Chocolate cupcake back. but she heard some footsteps going fast. it was Jack Frost and his goblins! Chapter five: CHEER! "What are you doing in my ice castle?" roared Jack Frost. 'Well. we are trying to get Cherise's cupcake back.' said Kirsty. "If you stole our Chocolate cupcake. you'll be kidnapped!" snapped one of the goblin. Then they went upstairs. and they've gone. "How can we get your cupcake back?" asked Rachel. "get it quick!" said Cherise. Kirsty quickly grabbed the Chocolate cupcake and then run away as fast as she could. Rachel and Cherise followed her. too. In the Fairyland palace... "Cherise has got her cupcake back!" said Coco, everyfairy cheered. incuding Coco. Roxie. Lizzie and the Cupcake Fairies. "Girls. thank you for getting my cupcake back!" said Cherise. "which cupcake are you eating next?" "Vanilla." said Rachel. "Then you are helping my sister- Vivienne the Vanilla Cupcake fairy." said Cherise. "Good!" said Kirsty. Then Coco cast a spell and the girls have disappeared in another blackhole. Chapter six: LISTEN TO THE BAND After they've ate the cupcakes. they went to watch a band called "Chocolate cupcake" using piano, guitar, flute,. drum, harp, violin, saxophone and trumpet on the boat. "I hope we have energy to find Vivienne's cupcake tomorrow." said Kirsty. "Wait a minute. I can see the angels!" The Angels were on the boat too! they were waving at the girls. Rachel and Kirsty can't wait for their next adventure! The End Category:Stories Category:Fan Stories